


where the birds sing

by allourheroes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: Anakin used to dream about freedom, about using his skills in the pod races to buy himself and his mom a new life.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	where the birds sing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble for a title challenge (provide a title and we write/draw for it) and my friend who provided the title is in a love-hate relationship with _Star Wars_. Can be read as Anakin&Obi-Wan or Anakin/Obi-Wan.

Anakin used to dream about freedom, about using his skills in the pod races to buy himself and his mom a new life.

Somehow, though, he still thought he’d always be a slave. No matter what he did and despite all his big dreams.

He’d always been trapped.

Really, being a Jedi isn’t that much different. He still has a Master who tells him what to do.

But Obi-Wan is kind, cares for him, makes him feel safe instead of like a prisoner rattling at the cars of his cell.

Although he may still be caged, this bird can sing.


End file.
